wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Unitarian Universalism
Unitarian Universalists Embrace Diversity of Religious Background and Belief "I like to call Unitarian Universalism a religion that is beyond belief. We won’t ask you to try to believe what you find unbelievable. We do challenge ourselves to be faithful to our highest aspirations and to our most deeply held convictions. We will ask you to love what you love and to be faithful to what you love. We commit ourselves to walk together, to heal what is broken, to support each other in life’s journey, to make a difference in our lives and in the world." —Rev. Peter Morales, UUA President (read more by Rev. Morales in [http://www.uuabookstore.org/productdetails.cfm?PC=649 The Unitarian Universalist Pocket Guide].) Here you are affirmed for who you are. And challenged to become your best self. Here you can grow and change within a community of faith that grows and changes with you, that asks tough questions and offers real service, that helps you to live a more meaningful life. We live out the answers to important and fundamental questions. Peter Morales, the Unitarian Universalist Association's (UUA’s) current president, phrases those questions this way: “What do we love? What do we hold sacred? What moves at the core of our being? What calls to us? How do we aspire to live? What shall we do with our lives?" Our seven [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/principles/index.shtml Principles] are one response to those questions–created democratically by over 1000 congregations in the U.S. and Canada. Our open and embracing worship services, religious education, and rites of passage; our work for social justice; our quest to include the marginalized; our belief in the power of love–these things unite us on a deeply meaningful path of nurturing spirits, and healing the world. Ours is a religion with deep [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/history/index.shtml roots] in the Christian tradition, going back to the Reformation and beyond, to early Christianity. Over the last two centuries our [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/principles/index.shtml sources] have broadened to include a spectrum ranging from Eastern religions to Western scientific humanism. Unitarian Universalists (UUs) identify with and draw inspiration from [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/atheism/index.shtml Atheism and Agnosticism], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/buddhism/index.shtml Buddhism], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/christianity/index.shtml Christianity], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/humanism/index.shtml Humanism], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/judaism/index.shtml Judaism], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/paganism/index.shtml Earth-Centered][http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/paganism/index.shtml Traditions], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/157801.shtml Hinduism], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/290746.shtml Islam], and more. Many UUs have grown up in these traditions—some have grown up with no religion at all. UUs may hold one or more of those traditions’ beliefs and practice its rituals. In Unitarian Universalism, you can bring your whole self: your full identity, your questioning mind, your expansive heart. Learn More Watch an introductory video at the right and hear Unitarian Universalists explain our faith in their own words. We have many different views on religious topics, like [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/spirituality/index.shtml spiritual practice and prayer], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/higherpower/index.shtml existence of a higher power], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/life/index.shtml life and death], [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/sacredtexts/index.shtml sacred texts], and [http://www.uua.org/beliefs/welcome/inspiration/index.shtml inspiration and guidance]. Maybe the best way to get a sense of what we're all about is to visit a congregation near you. Whatever you choose, we invite you to discover Unitarian Universalism! If you have further questions, check out our answers to frequently asked questions ([http://www.uua.org/beliefs/faq/index.shtml FAQ]) or email [mailto:info@uua.org info @ uua.org] for a personal response. Footnotes